


Unexpected Places

by FanGirl18



Series: Kylex AU [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Kyle Valenti, Good Guy Kyle Valenti, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Protective Alex Manes, Protective Kyle Valenti, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: Love can be found in unexpected places, life can change in unexpected ways. Alex lost Michael years ago but found love with Kyle. Now he faces so much including helping Liz, dealing with a jealous ex, his father and aliens. Can their marriage last through it all?
Relationships: Alex Manes & Liz Ortecho, Alex Manes & Liz Ortecho & Kyle Valenti, Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Liz Ortecho & Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Kylex AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Roswell NM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kylex warning, don't like it don't read. Story is not nice to Michael at first don't like don't read. Will follow season 1 with slight changes to fit the pairing. There will be no cheating. 
> 
> I am a pure Alex fan and after the way he is being treated in Season 2 at this point as long as he finds someone to be happy with I am happy. Please Malex fans don't come to this story hating for no reason. You have been warned.

Alex didn't think he would ever find himself happy to be waiting in a hospital for someone, his hatred of them going as far back as his father's abuse and most recently his injury, but here he was waiting for his husband. When Maria had found out who he was married to she was surprised before she squealed in delight and hugged him, knowing his husband wasn't Museum guy but still important. Arturo constantly gave them free food, though that was more for Alex because he felt guilty about not being able to help him and his ex, that was a whole other story. 

"You look lost in thought," his husband said, making him jump.

"I spent all day dealing with my father and I saw Guerin," Alex admits when his husband sits down next to him on the chairs wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

"I would have been there if I could. I don't want either of them hurting you again," Kyle Valenti says giving him a loving look. 

"They can't not as long as I have you," Alex admits laying his head down on his husband's shoulder.

If anyone had asked him ten years ago if he would be here married to Kyle Valenti he would have laughed at them but he was and he wouldn't change it. For a few years he had tried so hard to make something work with Michael until it came to a head one fateful night six years ago that changed his life leading him to his husband. 

**2013**

Alex had come to his apartment and the moment he walked in he knew something was up with Michael, could tell by the way he paced back and forth in the living room. He pushed down his fear, knowing he was drunk and they had already fought at the bar, and walked towards his boyfriend getting his attention. Alex crosses his arms preparing himself for heartbreak, hoping it isn't heartbreak but not sure anymore after their fight. 

"I told you I couldn't leave Roswell, that I was needed there. You told me you understood and now you ask me to go with you, to marry you. How did you expect me to react?" Michael asks, taking a sip of his beer. 

"I figured you love me and I love you. I want to spend my life with you," Alex admits not understanding. 

"Yeah spend my life with a man who is still afraid of his father. Maybe he is right and you are weak and pathetic," Michael says then freezes like he didn't mean to say it. 

"Get out," Alex tells him, trying not to cry.

"Alex," Michael tries but he shakes his head at him.

Alex waits just long enough for the door to close before he slides down against the door. He thought if anyone would understand it would be Michael, understand the abuse and torture Jesse put him through but instead a man he thought he loved got drunk and threw it in his face. He cries feeling like a fool, feeling like his father was right and not seeing himself being able to be loved again, though little did he know it would lead him to someone else.

**Present**

Kyle tries not to let jealousy surge through him when hearing Guerin's name, knowing that Alex loves him, is committed to him but he also has to push down anger because he knows the pain that has been caused. He sees his husband rubbing his leg subtly, trying not to let him know he is in pain and he wants to curse at how stubborn Alex is. Kyle moves his hand to cover his husband's seeing his brown eyes looking guilty and kisses his forehead gently, rubbing soothing circles from his thigh to where the prosthetic starts. 

"Sorry," Alex starts to say, trying to tell himself he didn't want to be a burden. 

"We've gone over this Alex. I love you and you being in pain, struggling isn't a burden," Kyle reassures him knowing that years of abuse plus having his heartbroken have made his husband feel like he isn't enough. 

"I heard from Maria but I don't think I believed it til now," a familiar voice says.

Standing in front of them, twisting her hands together nervously, is known other than Liz Ortecho. Kyle was expecting to feel something, she was his high school love after all, but the most he feels is fondness for her. They all have grown in the past decade and he wouldn't trade his marriage for anything. He sees her smiling at them, sees Alex struggling to stand with his crutch and he moves to help him, ignoring the glare sent his way.

"Ignore my cranky husband. He tends to be a grump when he is tired or in pain," Kyle says to her, helping to steady Alex at the same time.

"Please coming from the man that still hasn't gotten through watching Star Wars," Alex jokes rolling his eyes but he is also thankful for the subtle way Kyle supported him. 

Liz had already seen so many changes coming back here and this was another one. She is almost jealous, not because she is still in love with Kyle, but she is jealous of the happiness they seem to have with each other. She feels like she is going crazy from what happened at the diner, feeling sorry for herself because of Rosa and here are two people loving each other despite a horrible situation happening and it makes her jealous but happy for her friends. 

*Unexpected Places*

Kyle comes into the reunion the next night, trying not to be tense especially when he sees his husband being hounded by Guerin. Then he sees Liz dancing with Maria while Max Evans watches and he wants to go talk to her but he stops himself knowing he needs to talk to his husband first. He refuses to believe that his father had meant Jesse when he was rambling on his deathbed and the only Manes he trusts is the one he is married to. He makes his way through the crowd stopping when he sees Alex staring at his picture, adjusting his leg while Guerin mocks him. 

"Nostalgia's a bitch isn't Alex? Are you thinking about when you used to kiss me? When you used to love me? I have to say it's probably better than what you have now with Valenti," Michael mocks and the sneer in his voice is obvious. 

"No it's better Guerin. You broke my heart, refused to commit to me, to compromise and then you threw my father at me. Maybe now after six years you realize your mistake but it is too late. I'm in love with my husband, I love him not you," Alex argues, still not seeing Kyle.

"That has to be a lie because I know for a fact I'm good in bed," Guerin tells him, making a move to grab at Alex.

"Don't touch me Guerin. Sorry to inform you but just because my husband isn't around doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on him. I love him and that is the end of it," Alex says shoving the other man away. 

"We will see about that," Guerin vows storming off. 

Kyle waits til he is gone before he makes his presence known, a smile on his face. He sees by the annoyed expression on his face that Alex realizes he heard everything. There is a silent communication between them, where Alex tries to apologize and Kyle tells him not to because he isn't responsible for the actions of others before they are standing with barely any space between them. 

"I shouldn't have been so afraid in high school. You were cute back then even," Kyle tells him glancing at the picture.

"Yeah but then we might not be where we are now," Alex says bringing their left hands together. 

Kyle watches the way their hands fit perfectly and the way their rings shine. He knows his husband is right, he might be a doctor but Alex was still the brains and he isn't going to argue with him. Kyle wraps his hands around the other man's neck, bringing their lips together loving this man completely. He knows Guerin is going to try to get Alex back but he knows they can face it together because he isn't letting go without a fight. Talking to him about his monster of a father could wait til tomorrow, right now he was going to focus on making sure Alex knew how loved he truly is. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria says something ironic in this chapter...well you guys will see what I mean.

Alex looked at his husband, staring trying not to freak out at the fact he thought about going to Jesse before him. He didn't want to get angry, Kyle came to him first but his mind flashed to the pain his father caused him over the years, it always did that when he saw or heard about his father. He wasn't going to even entertain the thought of including his father, knowing he was a monster in every way, but he has a higher clearance than him so he could do his own digging. 

"Don't go to him," Alex starts to say only to be interrupted by his husband. 

"I never was Alex. I know what he has done, what he is capable of. My father was half way insane by the end. You are the only Manes I trust even if you aren't a Manes anymore," Kyle says, smirking at him leaning down to kiss him. 

"I know this is for Liz and if I wasn't secure in our marriage or love I might just be jealous," Alex jokes putting on his prosthetic.

"Please that was so last decade and she is our friend," Kyle tells him, giving him a look as he grabs his keys.

Alex gives him an appreciative look as he leaves for work, his scrubs doing more for his body than one would think. He decides that he needs to spend time with his friend, figure out where her head is plus he wants to help her. He still doesn't understand why his father is even a thought or what this whole thing about a handprint is but he knows enough to see he needs to start with his friend first and hope he doesn't need to deal with his father. 

~*~

Finding Liz is surprisingly easy when he goes to the Wild Pony to meet his squad for a little bit and he sees her with Maria. All three of them together in one place brings back memories, good ones where they gave him love and safety when he didn't have it at home, it breaks his heart not to have Rosa there as well. Alex lets himself be pulled into a group hug, laughing when he catches the eyes of his ex and he sighs not wanting to deal with that particular problem at this moment. 

"I still cannot believe you married Kyle," Liz says as she scribbles away at the bar and Alex sighs in frustration. 

"Why is that Liz? Did you expect him to still be hopelessly in love with you for the past decade like Max Evans? Or do you think so little of me?" Alex asks harshly but he can't take hearing it anymore. 

"Liz I have seen them together and I was surprised as well but they love each other. Don't let some lingering feelings for your high school boyfriend destroy a friendship especially when you haven't been around either of them for the past ten years," Maria says coming to his aid as Liz looks at them shocked. 

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant because I never thought Kyle was bisexual with the way he acted in high school," Liz defends looking at them.

Liz glances over to Alex trying to convey the truth. She wasn't one of those people that thought someone should have feelings for her after years away, she was surprised Max still did and she would always hold a special place for Kyle, he was her first love but she wasn't jealous or in love with him she just was a little surprised. She believes with all her heart that Alex deserves the world, his father a monster to him, and if he was happy then that was all that mattered to her. 

"Sorry, just my ex from high school is trying to cause problems and I got defensive," Alex tells them, seeing Liz's honesty. 

"You know I do know how to get rid of a body with chemicals," Liz pipes up putting a hand on his arm. 

"And I have my ways as well," Maria promises, giving him a look. 

Alex smiles feeling happiness, both his friends back in his life and his husband but the dark cloud of his father lingered like a parasite. He watches Maria step away to talk to Michael and he taps Liz on her arm making her look up at him. He doesn't know how this is going to go but he needs to start somewhere and he trusts her a lot more than he trusts his father. 

"That little handprint Kyle saw can cause problems with my father so you need to talk to me," Alex informs her watching her eyes get wide. 

"Not here," Liz tells him glancing around. 

Alex nods at her knowing when she is ready to leave she will come get him. He heads back to his squad feeling eyes on him and glances over to see Michael. Alex sighs wondering what to do about it, wondering if maybe the reason Michael was pushing was because of how things ended. He thought maybe a conversation should be had but he wouldn't do that without telling Kyle first and he also had more important things as well like a certain monster that could cause problems. 

~*~

Kyle stands in the lab waiting to process everything, the file having been sent to him with no return address but he knew who it was. Jesse Manes was trying to recruit him, to crawl his way back into Alex's life, control it and it wasn't going to happen. He sees the minute that they get it Liz crying before she runs out like a bat out of hell and he turns to his husband. He knows that Rosa had been Alex's friend, the person who bought nail polish for him and painted his nails, the one who fought for him so Kyle knows this is hurting him. 

"I know she wasn't perfect and she didn't deserve this but how the hell did you get this file?" Alex asks, seeing it is a military file. 

"It was dropped off to me at the hospital sealed in an envelope. I didn't go to him Alex, I wouldn't do that," Kyle promises knowing the way Alex feels about his father, knowing the ways Jesse has hurt him. 

"I'm sorry I just, he destroys everything he touches and I can't deal with him as well as Guerin," Alex says, his shoulders slumping. 

"Guerin is a problem we can get back to later but Alex he doesn't destroy everything he touches, he hasn't destroyed you," Kyle tells him wrapping his arms around his husband. 

Alex doesn't say anything, doesn't voice that he feels like he was destroyed by his father because he knows Kyle will spend days telling him otherwise. He loves that about his husband, that he tries to make him feel better and loves him, he just can't hear it right now. Kyle must still know what he is thinking because he kisses the top of his head gently, giving him a look but right now they have other things to worry about like an alien killer apparently. Alex would just like to know how the hell this leads to Max Evans because that means it will lead to Michael and Isobel as well, making their problems even bigger. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr made a comparison on how Kyle treats Alex to how Michael treats Alex. Michael's mother was murdered by Jesse and Jesse hurt him. Kyle's father was murdered by Jesse and Jesse tried to kill him. 
> 
> Now Michael calls Alex a Manes Man. Blames him for actions not his own, tells him to run back to daddy as well as emotionally abuses him. Meanwhile Kyle calls him the bravest person he knows, tells him he isn't at fault for Jesse's actions. Need I go on how much help Michael needs at this point.

Alex tries not to think of what Liz is going to do, how she is going to investigate because the woman is so stubborn it's ridiculous. He hears a knock on the door frowning, wondering who could be visiting him since most don't know about the cabin. He carefully maneuvers himself on his crutch and feels annoyance creep up when he sees Michael Guerin at his door. His persistence might have been charming six years ago before things went to hell between them but now it was on the verge of stalkerish. 

"What do you want now?" Alex asks not in the mood.

"To talk," he answers, shrugging. 

"Funny you did plenty of talking before and didn't care to listen. I'm not honestly in the mood for a repeat," Alex tells him honestly. 

"Don't worry I left the jackass part of me back at the airstream," Michael jokes. 

"Fine you have five minutes and you can't wait out here for me so we can talk. I'm not going to let you into my home only to have you get drunk and then try to cause problems between my husband and I," Alex informs him.

Alex sees him wince and wonders if Michael realizes how much of an asshole he has been the past few days. He likes to think that he's a nice guy but having his heartbroken and being stalked tend to make him more angry than understanding. Alex sees Michael look out across the desert to the sun but nothing is said and just as he is about to tell him to leave he finally speaks. 

"I thought being angry with you, being harsh that night would make you stay," Michael starts only to be interrupted. 

"I was in the Air Force and leaving meant jail. Stop making excuses for your shitty actions. I wasn't asking you to marry me to force you into leaving Roswell you asshole. I was asking because I loved you and at the time wanted to spend my life with you. No matter how you felt I didn't and still don't deserve to have my father thrown at me. You know how abusive he was to me and no I am not leaving Kyle for you," Alex rants, finally stopping to take a deep breath. 

"Your right but then again you have always been smarter than you give yourself credit for. I don't know how you were able to forgive Kyle but it stopped being my business six years ago. I hope we can be friends one day but I get it if we can't," Michael says smiling at him. 

"I'll take it under advisement," Alex tells him, making the dismissal clear. 

Alex sits down on his couch after Michael has left coffee in his hand and tries to relax. He thinks he is seeing a true effort on Michael's part even if snide comments were made about Kyle but he doesn't know if he is ready to forgive. He supposes that if he was able to forgive Kyle, his husband, he should be able to forgive Michael but it isn't as simple as that. Maybe he just left the kindness he used to have back in Iraq with a blown up building and a leg or maybe he is just tired of taking abuse. 

£ Unexpected Places £

Kyle sets down this path after seeing Liz's hand. He doesn't think he can let anyone be hurt even for answers and that isn't even getting into the messed up situation of Liz trying to experiment on someone regardless of the reason. He sees the files, his father's manic writing and hurries to take pictures wondering to himself how much is the insane rambling of a dying man and how much is the rambling of a man who was hiding the truth about aliens. He steps outside wishing his brain would shut up when he feels a hand grab him and turn him around coming face to face with Max Evans. 

"What were you doing in the file room?" Max asks snarling like he's intimidating. 

"Visiting my mom but I guess she isn't in," Kyle lies hoping that is the end of it but it isn't. 

"I could have you arrested," Max says, sounding like a jealous stalker. 

"That wouldn't be very lawful of you," Kyle states before asking, "Is this massive overreaction about Liz?" 

Max growls turning away from him and Kyle almost laughs. Everyone in this town knows he is married to Alex, he hears about how his mother dotes on them to the town. He knows Max knows this so his massive overreaction doesn't make sense to him and it would be highly amusing if sparks didn't start flying from the cables up above them. 

"You do realize I am happily married right? His name is Alex Manes, a decorated airman and my mother adores him. I care about Liz as a friend that's it," Kyle says knowing it should be obvious when he is grabbed again. 

"Shut up," Max warns and Kyle wonders what is really wrong with him.

"You have wanted to punch me since high school but I'm not afraid of you. Having a psychopath like Jesse Manes as an in law does that," Kyle tells him truthfully.

They are interrupted when Jenna Cameron comes up and he watches Max walk away with her. He knows Liz probably broke his heart when she turned him down due to suspecting him of being involved in Rosa's death, knows she loves the deputy but obviously Max has issues bigger than that if him losing control was anything to go by. Being accused of cheating on his husband makes Kyle want to find the other man and kiss him which he plans to do knowing the drama can wait one night. 

£ Unexpected Places £

Alex has been hiding in his SUV doing his best to avoid his father. He still remembers the pain and fear after all these years and knows he won't feel safe until Kyle is here with him. He sees Jesse avoiding Michelle Valenti and smiles knowing the woman has always hated his father and that hatred only grew once he was married to her son. The woman has treated him like her own even before the marriage but once they got married she became an overprotective mama bear towards Alex. He hears a knock on his window and sighs in relief when he sees his husband. 

"It took you long enough," Alex tells him, getting out to hug him. 

"I was dealing with some things," Kyle says mysteriously smiling at him. 

Alex gives him a look knowing he would be told but hating it had to wait. He tightens his grip from where his arms are wrapped around Kyle's waist and leans forward kissing him deeply. He sighs, melting into the kiss as his husband deepens it and he feels the tongue invade his mouth. Alex is so lost in the moment he doesn't feel the presence of another at first but when he does realize he stiffens as the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he knows it is his father. 

"You might want to call it a night before you embarrass yourself even more," Jesse Manes says like it's an order but it isn't because Alex is ranked higher than him. 

"Do I embarrass you Dad?" Alex asks in a cold voice trying not to let his fear show but he knows that he doesn't succeed, at least not with Kyle who tightens his hold on him.

"You embarrass yourself behaving like this in public," the older man sneers taking a step closer and as Alex freezes Kyle steps in front of his husband, still holding on to him.

"I personally think they are cute together," a female voice says and Michelle Valenti steps into view.

"That's your opinion," Jesse argues with her cold voice. 

"It's not just my opinion. Hell almost every day I have someone coming to me and saying how cute my son and son in law are together. The nurses at the hospital especially love to gossip about them," Michelle tells him, daring him to keep arguing.

Alex relaxes when he sees his father storm off without another word. He slumps into his husband hating himself for still being affected by the man who not only didn't love him but abused him. He hates that the minute he sees him all he wants to do is freeze and pull away from his husband who doesn't deserve that. He knows Kyle will suggest therapy, knows it will cause a fight and he doesn't want that because he knows he has issues with doctors in general due to his childhood. Alex is trying to get over them, trying to trust more than just Kyle but he is just so tired of fighting, of talking about his problems like there is a magical fix to them. Kyle must know what he is thinking by the look on his face and he just kisses his forehead before pulling him to grab popcorn, but Alex knows that isn't the end of it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle is thankful to have a husband who is not only slightly paranoid but prepared because otherwise surviving this blackout would be hell. He knows this has to somehow be caused by Max Evans since there was no storm last night but it isn't his concern at the moment when he can see his husband struggling. Alex had the week off, having called his superior and his therapist and Kyle wishes he would talk to him just as much as he wishes he could refuse to come back to this town that only seems to bring pain. He sees the man he loves staring out the window at the sun rising, knows that nightmares kept them both awake most of the night and he walks over wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"I thought I would be fine being back here, that being happy with you in our hometown wasn't something he could take away from me but I was wrong. Why do I let him get to me still?" Alex says leaning back into Kyle. 

"Because despite everything he has done to you, you still want him to love you and you want to believe he isn't evil," Kyle tells him, tightening his hold. 

"It sounds naive and stupid," Alex whispers sounding defeated. 

"No it sounds brave and strong. I remember that when I asked how you could still believe in redemption that you told me it was because you had the proof right in front of you. Don't let him take anymore away from you. You have me, Maria, Liz, my mother and Greg," Kyle argues gently.

"Greg and I are in such a good place finally. It took so long for us to get there, took me being injured. I just want him out of my life for good," Alex tells him, shaking. 

Alex turns to lay his head on his husband's shoulder, inhaling his scent and finding it calming. He closes his eyes, humming softly to himself as he takes comfort in the man he loves before they have to head out to brave the world. He knows it's a struggle just living, knows exactly what he has and the name for it and he knows Kyle does as well but telling him what he's thinking in this moment isn't going to help him, it isn't going to help either of them at least not today. 

£ Unexpected Places £

Alex puts on a strong face, a mask, when he steps inside the diner because he knows Liz already has enough going on that she doesn't need his problems on top of it. He watches as Rosa's ex dealer runs out, sees the way Arturo is so furiously protective and smiles wishing this man had been his father not the one he got though judging from the look of annoyance on Liz's face she isn't too happy. She gives him a small smile before storming after her father, Spanish pouring out of her in a flurry. Alex wishes he had learned it since most of his friends spoke the language but he instead was forced to learn another language. 

"Why did you do that?" Liz asks as Alex steps into the kitchen with his crutch. 

"Alex, mijo, take a seat out at dinner. I'll make you some fries and a chocolate milkshake," Arturo says to him ignoring Liz and smiling at him. 

Alex can see this is about to turn into an argument about Rosa and so he steps out. He loves the Ortecho family and he knows what they are going through is not easy. Knowing the things he does now, even if it isn't the full picture, makes him want to know about that night. Rosa was someone wild, passionate and full of life but so complicated and she helped him so much he wants to help her family. Alex knows Liz chooses to see both the good and bad about her sister while Arturo, the pain of losing his child makes him only see the good. He doesn't have time to think more when he hears Liz's cries and he heads into the back to see Arturo collapsed on the ground and he sends a silent prayer hoping the older man will be okay. 

£ Unexpected Places £

Michelle Valenti hadn't wanted to spend her morning seeing Jesse Manes, not after having to deal with him last night in defense of Alex but her silent pleas for peace went unanswered. Seeing his smug face makes her want to do unthinkable things to him, knowing all the unthinkable things he has done to Alex makes her want to do worse to the sergeant but she is better than him so she won't resort to violence. 

"You're not supposed to be in here," she tells him pushing past him to her desk. 

"Any clue yet on why the power is down?" He asks, ignoring her statement. 

"No not yet," she answers hoping it will make him leave so she isn't tempted to smash his face in. 

"My engineers took a look," Jesse tells her.

Michelle bites her tongue as photos are placed in front of her and she sees he is overstepping his boundaries. She listens, tries to be civil but when he brings up Jim she orders him out throwing the folder at him. She doesn't like him acting like he was a friend to her husband when he wasn't, he was barely a man with the way he had treated Alex. She doesn't want to think of the implications behind the blackout, doesn't want to think of the possibility that Jim's ramblings were true because if she knows then it means she has to get involved.

£ Unexpected Places £

Alex didn't think he would find it in him to laugh today, not with the way he was feeling or with Arturo being in the hospital. After the relief of finding out that he wasn't in the system since it was down, Liz left to run the restaurant while Alex stayed with the older man, someone who had been kinder to him than his own father and heard the way Arturo was calling Kyle a little punk. The way his husband seemed to get nervous like he was afraid of the bedridden man beating him with a pan made the scene funny.

"Yeah I didn't like me either back in high school but I'm with Alex so you don't have to worry about me corrupting your daughter," Kyle says putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Oh I do worry," Arturo tells him going on with threats in Spanish. 

Alex almost wants to step in and stop them, hearing the ways the older man threatens to disintegrate him if a hair on his head is out of place but he doesn't because hearing an adult stand up for him heals the hurt in his heart he has felt since his father started hitting him. He watches the interaction and for the first time all day he truly smiles, thinking maybe it wouldn't be a completely bad day after all. 

£ Unexpected Places £

Alex knew the moment that his husband walked into the door something was wrong, could see it in his expression. He had left the hospital knowing Kyle would get Arturo home safely and now he was coming home looking like his world had just imploded. Silence fills the cabin as he waits, dread filling Alex as they get ready for bed and it's only when they are laying down in the dark of the bedroom, side by side that the silence is broken. 

"Liz found a note to Rosa from my Dad along with a bus ticket. She thinks that my father, a sheriff, was having an affair with her sister. I don't know what to believe because it is his handwriting but I don't want to believe it," Kyle whispers, his body tense and his voice sad. 

"Jim was a man who was a father to any kid that needed help. I love Liz but she isn't thinking rationally about this, first she has accused Max of killing Rosa with minimal proof and now Jim. Let's find the truth before we go on a witch hunt," Alex says softly soothing him.

Alex can tell his husband isn't comforted by the words, the fact that Jim Valenti hadn't been faithful has been common knowledge for years but deep down he was a good man. He knows the only way to help his husband is to investigate and he finds himself hoping that a man who had been kind to him when his own father wasn't isn't the monster Liz depicts him to be all from a note. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter comes off a little harsh with Liz at the end but it is not character bashing at least not really. I always found it...well annoying I guess we can say how she goes from accusing Max of murder, just based off the fact he is alien to accusing Jim Valenti based off of a note. I understand she is emotionally compromised but it just doesn't make sense. Anyone with good sense wouldn't accuse someone without evidence and I just wanted to point out how irrational Liz was being at the time. Again not character bashing I promise.


End file.
